This proposal provides Center support for Research in Mental Retardation at UCLA. The Center at UCLA is a multi-funded, interdisciplinary research and teaching program which has the following objectives: 1. Research into problems of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. 2. Research training at the pre- and post-doctoral levels of specialists in a variety of disciplines related to our goals. Studies fall into the following categories: Developmental Biology, Neurophysiology, Neurobiochemistry, and Socio-Behavioral Research. The type of research ranges from basic to clinical investigations. Collaborative relationships are maintained with other resources and research programs of the Neuropsychiatric Institute, the Brain Research Institute, various departments of the School of Medicine, other schools at UCLA, and offcampus facilities including Pacific State Hospital, Pomona, California. This application requests funds for administrative and common research support personnel. Limited numbers of scientific personnel are funded for the purposes of program development. Operating funds are provided for Center-wide activities.